


Day 30: Catch

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Another soulmate fic, only Logince this time. Misunderstandings abound!





	Day 30: Catch

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed punk!Logan

There were a few rules at Sanders High. 

1\. Don’t ask Dee Lyons where he got his scar.  
2\. Patton Hart has bobby pins. Don’t question it.  
3\. Virgil Storm is _not to be messed with_.  
4\. Logan Foster is a catch, yes, but he’s devoted to his soulmate. Don’t ask him out.

Roman Prince was pretty good at one through three. Dee’s scar never bothered him, Patton’s bobby pins had saved his theater-loving butt more than once, and Virgil was tentatively his friend. 

Rule number four was the hardest, because Logan Foster was _hot_. 

Everyone who was anyone was attracted to Logan. He was smart, fit, and had more tattoos than any teenager looking for their soulmate ought to have. No one knew which mark on the mysterious teen’s skin was his soulmark. Many people hoped that his mark matched theirs, but when they approached him about it, having noticed a something on his skin that looked like it matched, he turned them away.

“I assure you, my soulmate will know immediately that they are my perfect match. There is no possibility of a false positive.”

Roman knew better than to hope Logan’s soulmark would match his. His mark was small and simple, easy to hide, easy to overlook, and nothing that said ‘Logan’ in any way. 

He stared at the inky black heart, marked on his hand from birth. There was no way he matched with Logan Foster, of all people.

Soulmarks were funny. Often, they were in the same place on both people, but on rare occasion, they appeared in different places. Even rarer were marks that didn’t match, but were two halves of a puzzle. Roman’s parents had halved soulmarks, but no-one else he knew did. 

The heart on his hand seemed to mock him with its plain appearance. There was a chance he would never find his mate, with a mark like that.

~~

Running into Logan Foster in the cafeteria was Roman’s first mistake of the day. He practically stumbled into the other teen, shoving his plate of pizza into Logan’s shirt. 

The universe had it out for him. Logan just smiled down at him and helped him steady himself. “Is your head in the metaphorical clouds, Roman?”

Holy mother of Hephaestus, Logan Foster knew his name. Cue mistake number two.

“Uh, yes? There’s… Not much better place for it to be, I guess.”

“Is that why you are currently failing Calculus?” 

Aww, brain, no.

“Yes?” Mistake three.

Logan looked him up and down, considering. Part of Roman wished Logan was checking him out. The rational part of him knew that couldn’t be the case. Roman ran a nervous hand through his hair, and Logan seemed to zero in on the movement before returning his gaze to meet Roman’s eyes.

“Would you like a tutor?”

“If it’s you, absolutely!” Mistake four. 

The punk boy smiled, barely a twitch of the lips. “Marvelous. Meet me in the library after school.”

Roman nodded, and Logan walked away. No one could blame him for watching the other leave, could they?

Wait. How did Logan know he was failing Calc? 

~~

The library was quieter than Roman expected. He found Logan set up in the back corner, reading a book while he waited. The afternoon sun filtered through the window, haloing Logan in light and glinting off his multiple piercings. 

He took a moment to relish the scene, until Logan looked up and saw him. “Oh, you came.”

Was that a note of surprise in the other boy’s voice? 

“Uh. Yeah. I- I didn’t leave you waiting, did I?”

“No, not at all. Take a seat and tell me what you are struggling with in class.”

Roman flopped down across from Logan with a sigh. “Does everything count?”

“Not quite, but I suppose it will do as a start. Shall we go over the last test?”

“Please.”

~~ 

Logan Foster was a godsend and Roman was soon bringing up his grades in class. He was also falling deeper in love with Logan, soulmate notwithstanding. 

“Soulmates don’t have to be romantic, kiddo!” Patton Hart was also a godsend, gently rubbing Roman’s back as he complained about his growing feelings. “Maybe you and your soulmate will  
be best of friends, and so will Logan and his!”

“I doubt it” Roman grumbled. “It’s not like I’m good enough for Logan anyways.” 

Patton punched him in the arm. “I will physically fight you if you say anything bad about yourself! And if anyone else says bad stuff, I’m gonna fight them too!”

“Thanks, Padre.”

The theater door slammed open behind them, and quick footsteps came down the aisle. “Patton! Logan just told me he found his mate!”

Roman winced and slumped like his strings were cut.

“Wow, kiddo! Just now?”

“Well, he only just told me now. Apparently he noticed his mate’s mark a few weeks ago.” Virgil landed sideways in the seat next to Patton.

Roman knew from experience that it wasn’t a comfortable position, but also that Virgil didn’t care, so therefore Roman didn’t care.

“He said he’d been meeting his mate after school. His mate doesn’t know.”

“Gosh, that sounds a little silly, doesn’t it? Why doesn’t he want his mate to know?”

Virgil scoffed. “Darned if I know. He’s been gushing about this dude since they ran into each other, as far as I can tell.” The emo paused. “L’s smitten. This guy must be perfect.”

Something wet landed on Roman’s soulmark. When had he started crying?

~~

“Are you unwell, Roman?”

Logan’s question snapped him to the present, and Roman glanced up at him from the pile of math assignments. The other teen looked concerned. 

“Have you met your soulmate?”

Logan startled, a bright flush taking over his features. “I- Yes, I have had the honor. My soulmate is altogether wonderful.”

“Oh. I haven’t.”

Something flitted across Logan’s features. “I am sure you will soon, Roman.”

“Yeah, sure. I should probably go ahead and get going, I’ve got an audition tomorrow.” He began scooping up his things and shoving them unceremoniously in his bag. 

“Roman?”

He paused. “Let’s- let’s end this, Logan. I’m sure you want to spend more time with your mate.”

Roman was out of the library before Logan could answer, not noticing the hot tears running down his own cheeks.

~~

_“Virgil, I think I made a mistake.”_

_“Wow, the great Logan Foster makes mistakes?”_

_“I do not appreciate your particular brand of sarcasm at this moment, Virgil.”_

_“Fine, fine. What mess do I need to clean up for you?”_

_“You are friends with Roman Prince, correct?”_

_“Does this have to do with the fact he left the library crying earlier? Patton was pretty pissed, man.”_

_“He was- he was crying?”_

_“You’re hopeless. Is he the soulmate you’ve been going on about?”_

_“…”_

_“I don’t know you’re nodding your head over a phone call.”_

_“Yes. He is.”_

_“Have you told him? Is that why he was crying?”_

_“No? He asked if I had met my soulmate, and when I replied with a positive, he left.”_

_“Logan.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“I- Pardon?”_

_“I-D-I-O-T. Idiota. Baka. Dummkopf. Salak. Bodoh. Adala.”_

_“How many languages did you look the word idiot up in?”_

_“A lot. I can keep going.”_

_“Please do not. What can I do to fix this?”_

_“To paraphrase Disney, kiss the boy.”_

_“I cannot just-“_

_“Can, and will.”_

_*beep* _

~~

Roman hadn’t talked to Logan since the day before auditions. He saw him in the hallways, and in Calculus, but he didn’t want to force himself to pretend everything was okay. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of the punk in the library, waiting after school was over. 

He never went in. His grades slipped again, but he got the lead in the play. He threw himself bodily into acting to distract himself. 

His soulmate had better show up soon and fall in love with him. Otherwise, the ache in his chest might never go away.

~~

Logan caught him after the last performance, still elated and sweaty from the lights and energy of the stage. He tried to avoid the other teen, but Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dressing room.

“We need to talk.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.” He didn’t look at the punk.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. “I messed up, Roman, and for that I apologize most sincerely.” 

“You don’t need to apologize for anything, Logan. I’m the one who” he shouldn’t cry, tears would make his makeup run. “The one who fell in love with someone who wasn’t my soulmate.”

Logan was quiet for a long time, long enough for Roman to look up and meet his eyes. 

“Love?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I know you were happy about finding your mate, and then I went and- mmf!”

Logan cut him off with a kiss.

When he pulled back, Roman stared at him with wide eyes. “What?”

The other teen pulled off his single fingerless glove and turned his hand towards Roman. There, standing black against pale skin, was a simplistic black heart. 

“I apologize, I should have told you the moment I realized our connection myself. I was selfish, wanting to get to know you better before placing the weight of soulmateship on our  
relationship. It is perfectly understandable if you cannot forgive me.”

Logan looked as if he was going to continue talking, so Roman took a leaf out of his book, stood on his tip-toes, and kissed him.

~~

There were a few rules at Sanders High. 

1\. Don’t ask Dee Lyons where he got his scar.  
2\. Patton Hart has bobby pins. Don’t question it.  
3\. Virgil Storm is _not to be messed with_.  
4\. Logan Foster is a catch, yes, but he’s devoted to Roman Prince. No use in asking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Special announcement! Starting tomorrow (10/31/19), there is going to be a contest on the Discord server, ending 11/6/19! The contest winner will be granted prompt priority for the rest of November. (in other words, whoever wins pretty much gets to ask me to write whatever, barring lemons, incest, or remrom, and I'll do it until December. Please be nice)  
Hop on over to Discord for details! 
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
